


It will never change

by betweenyouandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Late Night Conversations, M/M, narry have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenyouandi/pseuds/betweenyouandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can I kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will never change

“Can i kiss you?” 

Harry asks, and crawls higher on the bed, settling himself in between Niall’s sprawled out legs. He rests his jaw on Niall’s stomach, and looks at him under his lashes.

Niall’s reading, a book in his hand, and his upper-body reposed against the head-board. “Of course. Why are you even asking?” He says and looks at him, confused.

Harry shrugs, takes the book out of his hands, and moves closer to pull the boy into a sweet kiss, with his hand behind Niall’s head. 

Too soon, Harry pulls back, sighing. He places his head on Niall's chest, and enjoys the feeling of the blonde's hands in his hair, fingers carding through it.

“Are you alright?” Niall asks him, cautiously.

Harry shrugs. “Yeah. It just- I’m a bit scared.”

“Scared of what exactly?” Niall's hands still, and Harry lets out a whine. 

“Scared of screwing it up. This life we have - I swear, it's all so good, almost in a too good to be true kind of way. I’m so happy with you guys, the happiest I have ever been. You and Mason are the best things that have ever happened to me, and I don’t ever want to lose you.” He says, emphasizing every word, so it's clear he means them.

“You won’t.” Niall tells him, brushing some of the lost curls behind his ear. "We love you - me and Mason. And I can promise you that I'll never leave you, if you promise it right back. Because, Haz, I'm scared of losing you, too." He says, looking down to Harry, a fond yet wary look in his eyes. "Like, besides Mason, you are the only person who could break me, literally rip me apart by leaving, and it scares me. The way I have no fucking control over my emotions when it comes to you."

Harry lifts his face up, and stares into Niall's eyes. He looks so serious, for once - no playful almost teasing smirk on his face, no dimples on display. "I would never do that. Leave you, or break you. Never in a million years would I do that."

"Good." Niall whispers, and melts into the embrace Harry pulls him in. His cheek, red and radiating heat, pressed to Harry's much cooler one.

"I love you." Harry whispers, and Niall feels his lips pressed into his hair. "And Mason. I love our perfect family."

Niall's smiling into his neck. "Yeah. I love our family too." 

Their moment, entwined with each other, ends suddenly, as the cry comes out of the baby monitor, sitting on the bedside table. 

Harry leans back a bit, and looks at Niall, with his brows furrowed. "Who's turn is it?"

Niall presses their mouths together, quickly, and smiles. "How about we both go?" 

Harry's smiling as he clambers out of the bed and onto his feet. "Yeah, lets go and see what's wrong with our baby boy together." He says, and offers his hand for Niall to take.

Who gladly accepts it.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading x


End file.
